Forever Nevermore
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: A collection of oneshots featured around Oragnization XIII. Contains crack, angst, fluff, sappyness, and all around weirdness.
1. Trashed & Scattered

Trashed & Scattered

Summary: I'm living without knowledge of how I do, or why. Axelx?

Ramblings: LAME. Very lame. Linkin Park: new album. That's not the lame part. Linkin Park: considered (maybe 'ing') doing an album with effing JUSTIN TIIMBERLAKE. WHAT THE FUCK, YO? Oh, & the new Godsmack is emo. & Godsmack should NOT be emo. Because it makes them all '&#&#$ FUCKERS!' Yes, I am literally rambling.

Ramblings2: Haha, really really really random pairings. FUCK yeah, man.

Notes: Axel's point of view. I'm so excited. This is going to be so fun. This is also really _reeeeeeally_ short. And if you can't figure out who it is, I will bitchslap you.

**_THIS IS UN-BETAED._** Whoops. XP

* * *

I could almost imagine your distress--almost, but not quite. It's so vague, so unapparent, that I had to keep asking myself: 'Who are you really? Are you him, or are you, you?' 

"Axel. If he doesn't know anyone in Castle Oblivion, I highly doubt he'd pay any attention to _you."_ Demyx, my crazy guitarist friend of so many years--uncountable years that pass by into nothing; taken by the langoliers (1) to oblivion--gave me his piteous--no, his _sympathetic_ look and I desperately wished for him to not be there at that moment. "The only one he knows _personally_ is Vexen & Naminé--although his memories of her are distorted, even."

"That's why I'm attracted to him." Although I couldn't see him, persay, I could tell just by how his grip on my shoulder would change just slightly, that the tone of voice had struck him harshly.

"He's a _replica, _Axel. He's not real."

"Neither are we."


	2. Minty Fresh

Minty Fresh

Summary: Everybody needs a hobby. Organization XIII members' just so happened to be rather…unusual. MarluxiaxRoxasxDemyx

Notes: I'm experimenting. With Organization XIII. Mostly Roxas. Poor kid…I'm infatuated with the Organization--like I am with Shinra Inc. O:

Roxas was only slightly unnerved at the way Demyx continually stared at him--mainly his ass. The only thing stranger than the spikes of his own hair, was a Demyx _not _yammering away about his most recent band obsession--so of course, Roxas avoided his wandering eyes.

Let's not forget Marluxia, either. The local homosexual psychopath, _everyone _avoided him. Especially Roxas. But when Marluxia started sending him on inane missions,--that usually had some of way of his ass being in the air--Roxas feared him even _more._

What the hell was everyone's infatuation with his ass?.!

Sure, that one time when he and Axel had been going out, Axel had said he had 'the most perfectly shaped, plush-like ass of all time'.

But Axel was infatuated with Sora, which was scary in itself, as Roxas was Sora's Nobody, and therefore his other side. Maybe Axel just preferred brunettes instead of blonds...

"Fucking crazy bastards…" Roxas mumbled, popping an 'Ice Breaker' into his mouth and glaring at the pristine white walls of Castle Oblivion.

"Who's crazy, Roxas?"

"You. Now go away, Xigbar."

Xigbar was one of those exceptional nutcases. He had the look of a very grown man, yet the attitude of a 16-year-old--it was no wonder Sora mistook him for Riku.

Thankfully, Xigbar didn't have an obsession with Roxas' poor ass.

"Mm--minty fresh. You may want to put that away, Roxas--here comes Marluxia."

"So what? Let him come." Roxas angrily smacked on the strong gum, sounding more like a cow than anything.

"Moo."

"Shut **up, **Xigbar!"

"Roxas." Marluxia's voice rang out in the long hallway, as loud as a bell, "May I speak with you in the White Room for a moment?"

Marluxia _never _requested to speak alone with any of the Organization members--except for Axel…but he was a bit of an idiot, so it was well-deserved.

…and that predatory gleam in Marluxia's eyes certainly wasn't helping to clear up any fear Roxas had of losing his virginity to this freakish Sakura-man.

* * *

"Y-es Marluxia?" Thankfully, Roxas had been trapped in the body of a 14-year-old, so he could blame cracked pitches on hormones--not that that really made much of a difference in the least.

"…exactly what are you chewing on?"

…wait.

What the fuck?.!

That's all he wanted to talk about?

"Uh…'Ice Breaker's' I think."

"Hm…they smell…tasty. May I have one?"

"Er…su--"

…why, oh why did he momentarily forget about Marluxia's **obsession?.!**

Roxas squeaked--or more like pig-squealed; it was quite amusing actually--as Marluxia crushed his dolled-up cherry-red lips upon Roxas' dry and cracked ones; devouring the gum he held between them as of now.

Finaly, after what seemed more like an entire lapse of _eternity,_ Maruxia released him, grinning in his own maniacal way. He licked his lips ever-so sexily (although the desired effect did not occur on Roxas) and gave a low, cackling,

"Minty fresh."

Roxas never _touched_ a piece of gum again.


	3. Direction

Direction

Summary: Xemnas is dirty in an entirely new light. Or, er, darkness. XigbarxXemnas.

Ramblings: This was supposed to be at a G/K level, but I was all 'PORN-FEST' and yeah. Dx It was also originated by the random pairing generator. :3

Notes: I haven't the courage to type a dude's anatomy, hints of MarluxiaxAxel, OOC-Xigbar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Xemnas never gave him the time to object. As the Superior, he felt that he had complete control over all the other Nobodies, and they were to obey his every whim.

Which, of course, they did. Well, none did _willingly_ (except Saïx, but he was obsessed with Xemnas anyways, so he doesn't count) but they hadn't a choice, lest Xemnas sent his liege of Nobodies upon their damned souls and eradicate **those,** too.

Xigbar was a case choice. He was the rugged, drinking, manly-man type, which is why he clashed so well with Marluxia, whom was flaming gay and a deadly sakura-man who disturbed all--even Larxene who was pretty fucked up anyways. Hence why he objected so much when Xemnas absolutely **demanded** that Xigbar, of all people, bathe him.

"You're _fucking_ with me."

Xemnas raised one silver, elegant eyebrow. "No, I'm not nor do I wish to, either. You **will** bathe me, and that is final."

"Why not one of the others?"

"Because you were selected this opportunity. Now come; I require assistance in undressing." As Xemnas beckoned to the sniper-gunman, he cried and died a little on the inside.

**_ooooooo_**

Xemnas was a horror beyond all imagination. As the Superior sat huddled in the tub of water, lavender-scented soap and bubbles (courtesy of Marluxia) floating about and overwhelming his senses, Xigbar gave a silent wail to a Nobodies' deity and and considered blowing his head off. Just having _watched_ Xemnas undress was a fright to itself, but actually _touching_ that skin? It would scar him for life.

"My back won't clean itself. Get over here **now,** Xigbar."

Xigbar crawled over a s slowly as possible, but was forced to speed up with a particularly vicious glare from Xemnas. He cringed silently as he squeezed the sponge--when had he grabbed it?--and soap flowed out. Gripping the shampoo bottle tightly, he breathed in deeply, and let a small amount of the stuff flow out onto Xemnas' hair. He dropped the bottle into the tub and slowly began to scrub at the scratchy, greasy silver that was Xemnas' hair.

"Damnit, you're hurting me. Massage, don't scrub." Xemnas griped as he swiped at Xigbar's hands. Between growling obscenities and ignoring the skin of his Superior, he had obeyed the other's orders and began to lather Xemnas' hair.

Xemnas leaned back into his palms. "Mm…" he made a small noise of contentment and nuzzled into Xigbar's soapy palms. The senior Nobody flailed about for the rag, and flung it into Xigbar's face, drenching his left eye.

"Superior…what are you trying to pull?" He was naturally suspicious of all of the Organization, but this was taking it just a bit too far. It wasn't until he was dragged into the tub--which he had finally realized was much too large for merely bathing for one person--with a devious Xemnas holding him down.

"Well, what do you **think** I'm trying to _pull?"_ He accentuated 'pull' by tugging at 'Little Xigbar', causing Number Two's mouth to open in complete shock.

Holy shit, the Superior was hitting on him.

**_ooooooo_**

"What's up with Xigbar? He's been wearing an eye patch lately."

"Not sure; I think it might have something to do with the Superior, though."

"Wait, you don't mean--oh. **Ohhh!** Oh, damn. He really did a number on Xigbar."

"What, doesn't that remind you of someone _else, _Axel?"

"Oh shut up, Marluxia…"


End file.
